Camping With the Kagamine's
by Narubleach-chan
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine go camping quite often and know how to have a great time, this trip they bring their friends Miku and Gumi. But the forest they are dry camping in, is NOT what they thought it was going to be. . . .


**YO, thanks for reading this! Even though this particular chapter has absolutely nothing to do with the good parts yet, I still like this part. Its basically an introduction, and I hope it shows you the relationship between the 3 characters. Don't worry, it'll get scarier. Hope you enjoy~**

_CRUNCH_

The sound of feet pressing on fallen leaves of autumn caked the empty coldasack. A boy around the age of fourteen was walking cautiously to a girl's driveway. The cool air gave him goose bumps, and caused his breath to show. He was pressured into this. By his obnoxious sister, who was singing loudly behind him, waiting for him to ask the girl. The boy put his hand in his pockets and hunches his shivering shoulders to keep himself warm. He was stuck, and really hadn't known what to do at the moment. Oh the pressure, the dumbass peer pressure of his girly twin sister.

"Whatchya waitin' for? Aren't you gonna ask her?" She prodded on and on, not realizing that he was ignoring her annoyance. "Listen to me, Len. We made a deal, now get your ass over there and ask her to go camping with us!" Rin was mad now, her nostrils flared, and finger pointed at the 16 year olds home. It was a one-story house, with aqua blue trimmings that matched her long hair. One large tree stood in the front, leaves hanging limply from the thin branches.

Len hadn't even known why the blue haired girl would want to go camping. She was a diva. Simply said. And someone like her wouldn't enjoy the outdoors as much as he and his sister did. Camping was something they often did together, the two of them, and occasionally their parents. Although they were only 14, they had known a lot of camping, and enjoyed themselves thoroughly.

Len bit his lip and thought about this. He had made a deal, and Rin was one to hit when deals were broken, even in the slightest. . .

"Wait here." He mumbled under his breath, and walked towards the door before the blond haired girl could say anything in response. His steps were loud on the cement, and somehow he felt self-conscious. When he reached the door of the girl's house, he removed one of his hands, and rang the rectangular bell.

It didn't take long for the diva to answer, and when she did, a bright smile loomed across her face. "Hi, Len!" She said with excitement, her voice exceedingly high. Her long, voluminous blue hair was up in pigtails, like normally, and the tips of them brushed against her ankles. Len noticed that she was wearing light blue pajama pants, with yellow moon crests and white clouds and stars as the pattern. He could tell they were old, because of how faded the colours and details were. She also wore a shirt that read "Reach For The Stars"; a pink canvas surrounded the sparkly purple letters. Some of the shiny papers had fallen off, and Stars was almost completely gone.

It was around 1:00 in the afternoon on a Sunday. Len wasn't really surprised she was still in her morning clothing. "Hi Miku. Nice to see you." He said this nervously, and fidgeted his hands in his warm coat pockets. "Ah, uhm, are you busy this weekend?" Len asked, keeping his blue eyes trained on the girl's shirt.

Miku simply shrugged, making The on her pink shirt move upward then back down. "Nope. I'm busy Wednesday and Thursday though, have some singing lessons. But from Friday and on I'm free." Her fingers were running through her hair, making a makeshift brush for it. Len's pressure rose a little, and he looked up at her. "Oh, well Rin and I are going camping from Friday to Sunday. We thought you'd wanna come." He suggests to her.

Miku pops her head out the door and looks around for a moment, her hair touching the dirty concrete. "Whats wrong?" Len asked, looking around as well. "Kaito isn't going is he?" Miku asked this with a low voice, as if Kaito could hear her speak these words. Len shook his head quickly and intently.

Miku had a quarrel with Kaito. Though, Kaito had anything but a quarrel. He claimed the two of them to be desperately in love, when really there was nothing of the sorts.

Miku let out a sigh and stood up straight. "Then sure, I'll go camping with you."

This surprised Len, his gaze moving from the driveway to Miku's eyes. "Seriously?" He said through stunned lips, and the blue eyes moved up and down, signifying she was nodding. "Yeah, I've never been camping before, and I really wanna know what gets the two of you so worked up." Len didn't know the appropriate way to respond to this, so he simply nodded.

"Awesome! Well, I'll text you the stuff you'll need, and uhm, we'll pick you up around 3:00 Friday." Len informed her. She nodded and tapped his nose gently. "Alrighty. I'll see you." Len nodded and made his way back as Miku shut the door to her warm home.

On the curb, Len could see his twin sister, sitting on her feet and staring at the pavement. "Something wrong?" He asked as he approached the distracted girl. She simply shook her head in response. "Nope, just naming the ants." Len nodded. "Uh huh. . . Well, I did it. Miku is camping with us. Now, give me my headphones back." He ordered her, holding out his hand for her to place them in. She stood up and reached into her large pink trench coat; which she only wore for who knows what and pulled out his headphones. Black, yellow, white and perfectly unharmed. He smiled, and with nowhere else to put them, placed them on his pinkish red ears. "Lets get going. Its cold out here." Rin took hold of her younger brother's hand and led the way.


End file.
